A promessa
by Koyama-chan
Summary: To viva gente! Estou sumida mas voltei para entretê-los! Basicamente uma narrativa sobre como as coisas foram para Iroh ter que observar Zuko confrontar o pai e ser expulso das Nações do Fogo. A raiva e dor se aliando nesse momento para que Iroh faça, não uma ameaça, mas sim uma promessa a Ozai de que esse não é o final da história. É melhor do que parece, prometo!


De todos os momentos em sua vida, Iroh nunca chegou a sentir tanta raiva e tristeza como agora.

Não se sentiu assim quando perdeu a batalha em Ba Sing Se. Não se sentiu assim quando descobrira a morte do filho. Não se sentira assim quando perdeu os direitos do trono para seu irmão megalomaníaco, louco por poder. Não, em nenhum desses momentos ele se sentira assim...Mas agora ele sentia isso com cada molécula do seu corpo, alma e mente. E ele faria algo sobre isso. Ele não poderia ficar parado e tomar seu chá como se nem estivesse lá.

Iroh acabara de presenciar um dos momentos mais devastadores que ele poderia presenciar, mesmo ele ter sido general na guerra.

Iroh virá seu irmão atacar o próprio filho a sangue frio, ou quase, ele não teve força o suficiente para olhar. Ele virara a cara pela dor que tal lembrança o causaria, mas ele vira o sorriso de triunfo de sua sobrinha, que era tão parecida com o pai que o assustava. E ouvira o grito de dor rasgar o ar como uma lâmina.

_Uma criança._

Uma criança que tinha falado o que pensava para ajudar os outros, ajudar os seu futuros súditos.

Seu sobrinho, sorridente e feliz agora havia sido marcado como um animal pelo próprio pai. A criança que o fazia se lembrar de seu filho de modo bom, sem nenhuma tristeza ou angustia, agora estava ferido e assustado.

Iroh não tinha como impedir de acontecer. Nunca se sentiu tão inútil em toda sua vida.

-Isso é a fraqueza! -O senhor do Fogo gritou diante de todos no salão. -E a nação do fogo despreza a fraqueza! Somos superiores! O medo nos teme! E ele... -Continuou ele apontando para o filho com a mão no rosto, agonizando em sua dor. - Hoje se provou não ser merecedor da honrosa descendência que tem. Príncipe Zuko, a partir desse momento você está banido das Terras da Nação do Fogo e ao menos que queira voltar e restaurar sua honra, você está encarregado de achar o Avatar e trazê-lo aprisionado para nós!

Todos encaravam muito assustados ou para alguns casos, satisfeitos para o seu líder. Iroh encarava tudo com puro horror. Foi somente uma questão de esperar O senhor do Fogo sair da sala e a plateia se dispersar que Iroh correu para o sobrinho e em cada passo que se aproximava, mais seu o coração parecia pesar em seu peito.

Zuko chorava, a pele ao redor do seu olho esquerdo estava seriamente queimada. O velho general não perdeu tempo e se encarregou pessoalmente que seu sobrinho fosse tratado o mais rápido possível. Ele teria que preparar um navio, uma tripulação, as malas do sobrinho e suas. Zuko não passaria por tudo isso sozinho, Iroh iria acompanhar e cuidar dele em sua jornada.

Ozai passara dos limites, e ele tiraria satisfação disso.

-Ozai! -Ele gritou encontrando o irmão depois de cuidar de Zuko.

-Creio que deve se referir a mim como Senhor do Fogo Ozai. -O soberano respondeu com indiferença ao seu irmão claramente furioso.

-Como você pode fazer isso!? Marcar Zuko dessa maneira como se fosse o inimigo! Ele é o seu filho, pelos Espíritos!

-Meu filho? -Ozai disse dando uma longa risada. -Eu não tenho um filho, eu tenho um covarde incompetente que não se defendeu para se salvar!

As palavras atingiram Iroh profundamente, como se um dobrado de terra o tivesse lançado pelos ares.

-Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas?

-Pelo simples fato que são verdadeiras. Aliás, eu não tolerarei um ser tão fraco como Zuko na minha família, muito menos no meu reino.

-Eu já tolerei muitas coisas ao seu respeito Ozai, mas essa foi a gota d'água.

-E o que você pretende fazer sobre isso, Iroh? Me matar? -O senhor do Fogo zombou. -Nós dois sabemos que você não tem coragem para isso.

-Você tem razão, Ozai. Eu não vou te matar, mas não pelo motivo que você está pensando-Iroh disse sem medo e com um olhar fogoso de determinação. -Eu irei com Zuko, eu cuidarei dele e eu o guiarei para ser tudo o que você nã que essa nação precisa. Para que no dia em que ele assumir o seu posto, você ver que as dificuldades que você está dando para ele agora, farão dele um homem mais forte e honroso no futuro.

-Que belo discurso irmão. Porém devo dizer que as chances disso acontecer são totalmente inexistentes.

-Você verá com os seus próprios olhos, Ozai. Você verá.

-Está me ameaçando, irmão? –Ozai zombou o encarando desafiante.

-Não, Ozai, isso não é uma ameaça. Isso é uma **promessa**!

Iroh guiaria Zuko para o caminho bom pelo qual estava predestinado, o ajudaria nos seus momentos mais conflitantes. Faria tudo que prometera para Ursa no dia em que ela partira.

Espíritos o ajudem! Ele irá viver para cumprir essa promessa, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse. E tudo valeria apena. Por que afinal, era para o seu bom sobrinho Zuko.


End file.
